


from this cloud of light we'll breathe endlessly

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: (heal me, deal me, inside out / feel me, steal me, inside out): "Mm, I know," Pike says, willing herself not to get too distracted by Keyleth's fingers gently massaging her scalp. "But I have plans for you, and those plans involve a real bed."Or; Keyleth and Pike take advantage of a rare day to themselves in Greyskull Keep





	from this cloud of light we'll breathe endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> title from stream of passion, 'this moment', summary quote from collide, 'beneath the skin'
> 
> for the kinkmeme prompt [keyleth/pike, overstimulation](http://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/700.html?thread=325564#cmt325564)

Pike finds her in the garden, a rare morning when they have the keep to themselves for the day. Keyleth had said something about work she was planning, drifting through the kitchen with toast, but when Pike finds her she's curled sleepily on her side, head pillowed on a bed of early-autumn leaves.

"Keyleth," Pike murmurs, kneeling next to her and kissing the tip of her nose, "You know there's perfectly nice beds inside."

Keyleth doesn't open her eyes. "'S perfectly nice down here." She tangles her fingers in Pike's hair, keeping her close.

"Mm, I know," Pike says, willing herself not to get too distracted by Keyleth's fingers gently massaging her scalp. "But I have plans for you, and those plans involve a real bed."

"Oh," Keyleth says, and then her eyes fly open and she grins, suddenly not sleepy at all. " _Oh_ , okay. That's really nice too."

 

***

 

Pike lights incense while Keyleth thoughtfully fingers the soft silk ropes dangling from the headboard. "Are these for me?"

Despite the hint of eagerness in Keyleth's tone, Pike keeps her own carefully neutral when she says, "If you like." She's had enough partners over the years to have a fairly good idea of what she likes in bed, and together she and Keyleth have already established some likes and dislikes, but ropes are new. And as much as she wants to see Keyleth entirely spread — or intricately bound — with beautiful knotwork patterning her skin, she's more than willing to let Keyleth decide how much she wants.

Keyleth's eyes are wide already, pupils blown dark at whatever thoughts are running through her head. " _Yeah._  Yeah, Pike, could we?"

"Of course," Pike smiles, and Keyleth strips eagerly, arranges herself on the bed and stares up at Pike with hungry eyes. So eager, just like always, and Pike's heart twists with love. She drops her thin robe, picks up one of Keyleth's wrists and gently strokes the soft skin. "And you remember how to tap out if you decide you don't like this after all, right?"

Keyleth nods as she leans over to press a kiss to Pike's lips, fingers forming half-consciously into their sign.

(And, _violet_ , Pike reminds herself as she starts with the knots, because it's so easy to get entirely lost in these moments of delightful need together; their word is _violet_ like the first flower Keyleth ever druidcrafted for her.)

The wrist and ankle bonds and simple, the green ropes beautiful against Keyleth's skin, and arousal coils low and hot in Pike's belly as she surveys her works. "Good?" she asks, as Keyleth flexes against them experimentally.

"Good," Keyleth confirms, and, _goddess_  she's always been beautiful, but naked and spread like this she's almost otherworldly, fathomless and wild as the wind, and somehow all Pike's for the rest of the day.

Pike starts lazily, trailing her fingers up and down Keyleth's cunt as she licks and kisses aimless swirls across her stomach. Keyleth wriggles and hums beneath her, adjusting to the way the ropes enforce much more stillness than she's used to in bed. "Pike," she whines, as Pike presses feather-light against her clit. "You said you had _plans_."

"Plans for all day," Pike grins smugly, circling Keyleth's clit in a way she _knows_  isn't enough. "Patience, Keyleth."

"Plans to kill — _oh_." She loses the rest of the words in a sigh, sinking deeper into the mattress as Pike slips a finger inside. She's already slick — slicker than Pike would have expected, just from being tied up and teased, but Keyleth's _responsiveness_  has always been one of Pike's favourite things about her. "Yeah, like that. Kill me just like that."

Pike props her chin on the jut of Keyleth's hipbone and smiles. "I don't think I heard a complaint in that."

"Mm, no," Keyleth agrees, lifting her hips to meet Pike's fingers, urging her closer. "Want your mouth, though."

"Oh?" Pike asks innocently. She dips her tongue in Keyleth's navel, scrapes lightly against her clit with a thumbnail to drive home exactly where her mouth is _not._  "Here? Or..."

Keyleth moans, rocks her hips impatiently. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I?" Pike drags her teeth down Keyleth's stomach, giggles when her mouth meets damp curls and presses a proper kiss to them. "What about here?" She adds another finger, twisting and curling them in search of the spot that always drives Keyleth wordless with pleasure. It's harder with her small hands, easier with some of the toys Keyleth has made for them, but today even two fingers have Keyleth crying out in pleasure, back arching off the sheets as she comes unexpectedly quickly.

Pike works her gently through the aftershocks of orgasm, looking up at her with sparkling eyes. "You still good?"

"Yeah," Keyleth pants, fingers twitching against the headboard. "I — shit, Pike, I think I like the ropes a _lot_."

Pike plants wet, open-mouthed kisses in a trail along Keyleth's inner thigh, smiling as the muscles jump under the brush of her lips. "Perfect. Because you're staying right here for a while longer."

"What —" Keyleth starts, but then Pike finally, _finally_  closes her lips around her clit and _sucks_ , fingers still working, and Keyleth's head falls back to the pillow with a groan. "Oh, gods, Pike, don't stop."

"I won't," Pike promises, and there's a hint of darkness behind the words that has Keyleth keening, the high wordless cry that Pike knows means _more, more, more_ and has always found impossible to deny.

"Wanna see all of you," she murmurs, pulling her fingers back only to spread Keyleth's cunt with her thumbs and replace them with her tongue. She licks into her deep and slow, savouring the heat and salt of her. " _Taste_  all of you," she continues, sitting back on her heels when she can feel Keyleth start to tense around her tongue again. She makes a show of licking her lips, lets Keyleth catch her breath just long enough that when she thrusts back in with three fingers that's all it takes for Keyleth to come again.

"Perfect," she says, before Pike can even ask this time. Her eyes are shut, head tossing back and forth on the pillow as her hair sticks to cheeks damp with sweat and tears. "Kill me, you're gonna — please, _please_  —"

She's oversensitive now, gasping and twitching even as Pike just runs her blunt nails up and down her thigh, across her stomach. "I'm not gonna stop," Pike promises. "Not when you're so good, so pretty, and you can take so much more, can't you?"

Keyleth nods frantically, staring up with eyes and mouth wide open, a look of nameless loving _hunger_  saying everything her words couldn't.

It's a look that makes Pike want to do terrible things to her, the same look that gave Pike the idea for this, to pin her down on the bed and spend _hours_ working her open with fingers and tongue until Keyleth loses all her words, all her anxieties, and just lies limp and light and beautiful —

— and _new_ , inexperienced and insatiable, still asking for more.

"Maybe," Pike says, voice low like a secret even though there's no one else to hear, "maybe today I'll get my whole hand in you, hmm?"

Keyleth's whole body shudders at that, and Pike kisses away her desperate whine. "Yeah, I thought you might like that. You take everything I have to give you _so_ well."

"Want more," Keyleth says, and Pike thinks that if she can still come so close to complete sentences, they clearly have a long day yet still ahead of them. "Want _you_."

"You have me," Pike promises, holding Keyleth's gaze as she presses in with four fingers, and Keyleth cries out, clenching down so hard on Pike's fingers that it _hurts_. "Have all of me," she says as she strokes Keyleth through this climax too, sucks bruises into her hips where her fingertips don't want to press so hard.

"Your hand," Keyleth clarifies, and Pike is sure now that at least some of the colour in her cheeks is embarrassment. Keyleth is a needy, hungry thing in bed, all aching boundless _want_ , but putting voice to her desires is never easy. "Want — please, _move_ , please, Pike..."

And, well, how can Pike deny her when she asks so sweetly? Four fingers Keyleth has taken before, barely, but she's so wet and open Pike thinks her fist might not be any trouble at all.

"Whatever you want, Keyleth," she says, and, yes — even with the utmost care it's only a matter of minutes, and gentle encouragement with her free hand and her lips before Keyleth chokes on a sob as her body accepts Pike's hand and Pike curls her fingers into a careful fist. "Oh," she says softly. "Oh, Keyleth, _look_  —"

Keyleth cranes her neck to see, frustrated tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as the ropes prevent her from moving as much as she wants. "So much," Keyleth gasps in disbelief, and Pike can't hold back her own moan at the sight of Keyleth stretched _so_  wide, so pink and pretty around her hand.

 _Flowers_ , she thinks deliriously, _so that's why they always_ —

"Too much," Keyleth says, but though Pike can feel her thighs trembling there's a note of uncertainty in her voice. "I didn't think I could take — oh, _please_  —"

"You _can_  take it," Pike says soothingly, and teases the bud of Keyleth's clit with the very tip of her tongue just to see her cry and arch and not say _no_  the way that really matters. "And you know what to say if you really can't."

There's a small, selfish part of her that hopes Keyleth _never_ taps out, no matter what she's feeling, that she'll stay in the moment and _keep taking_ , prove to herself that she's just as strong as Pike knows she is —

— Pike doesn't much like that part of herself, but with every moment that Keyleth doesn't say _violet_ , doesn't say anything at all, just bites her lip and _sobs_ as Pike moves her fist and starts to fuck her in earnest, she breathes a little lighter.

And breathing is _hard_ now, harder than she had realised, every pulse of Keyleth's body echoed by her own throbbing, neglected cunt. She thinks about moving, straddling Keyleth's thigh and painting her flushed skin with slick, or even reaching down and fucking herself on her own fingers, but she's held in place just as much as Keyleth is now. And besides —

 _I could come like this_ , Pike thinks, pressing her thighs even tighter together as her vision starts to blur around the edges. Keyleth is wrecked, beautiful, _perfect_  underneath her, every flutter and clench of her cunt drawing Pike's hand deeper, so deep Pike thinks she could be swallowed whole and feel only love, and the fact that even bound Keyleth could have so much power over her is holy in a way Pike hadn't known could exist.

"Yeah," Keyleth says, and Pike realises she must have spoken aloud. "Yeah, Pike, with me, with me, come with — please please _please_ —"

Keyleth's mouth falls open as the wave of her fourth orgasm crashes over her and robs her of voice, of _body_ , breaks her into a thousand flaming stars of pure hot _want_ for Pike and she's floating, flying, _gone_  and with the barest touch of her clit Pike follows.

She comes back to herself slowly, opens her eyes to find Keyleth staring down at her with an affection that seems even more impossible than the orgasms she's just put her through. "Hey," Keyleth says. "That, um. I didn't know that was possible." She laughs, exhausted, and that sets Pike back to giggling too.

Pike kisses her thigh, moves her fist just a fraction to see Keyleth squirm and whine. "Imagine what else we can find out is possible when I get my hand back and you untied."


End file.
